Nedger Cerwyn
History Lord Nedger is the new head of House Cerwyn. Born 337 AC the third child and second son to {Lord Condon Cerwyn}, Nedger was an independent learner and ambitious adventurer. His self-appointed task in life, was to avoid responsibilities he deemed uninteresting. He left those to his older brother, the heir, Robbard. At a young age he took to the maester's lessons by teaching himself how to hide in plainsight, sneeking out of Castle Cerwyn, "borrowing" a horse from the nearest stables, and exploring House Cerwyn's holdings and immersing himself in northern life. The lessons he did find interesting, though, were with the stable master and master-at-arms. He took to sparring, using his quickness and frame to move better than any in close contact, and becoming a master rider at a young age. In 346 AC with the death of his father, Lord Condon, Robbard was forced to learn ruling early and Nedger's habits became a thorn in his brother's side. Prone to fighting and behaving "dishonorably", Lord Robbard tasked knights in his service with staying at Nedger's side. Before long, however, they were taking their orders from Nedger. In 354 AC, when {Robbard} joined Cerwyn forces with King Brandon's northern host to travel south in the War of the Burning Brand, Nedger did not accompany him at first. But guilt soon set in and he joined his brother's banners days later. Nedger found himself adept on the battlefield, especially in close combat. His childhood of outriding his house's best men proved excellent preparation for closing distances in a skirmish. Psychologically, however, he was forever a changed man. The heavy weight of war stayed on his shoulders as he sought ways to serve his lord brother more dutifully. He trained a small band of his house's knights in covert and guerrilla style tactics. They dispatched themselves to reaches of the holdings to seek swift and quiet resolutions to problems of the smallfolk and House Cerwyn in general. In 363 AC, Nedger married Lady Alysanne of House Dustin, a betrothal brokered by Robbard to improve contact with distant northern houses. Nedger and Alysanne have two children: a daughter, Mylla, born in 363 AC, and son Walton, 366 AC. Timeline * 337AC – Nedger Cerwyn is born * 346AC – Lord Condon dies (42 yrs) * 355AC – March to Stoney Sept * 357AC – Battle of the Brand * 363AC – Mylla Cerwyn is born * 366AC – Walton Cerwyn is born * 370AC – Lord Robbard dies (37 yrs) Recent Events Lord Robbard, in 370 AC, died suddenly after an unexpected illness and Nedger has found himself poorly suited for ruling House Cerwyn. While coping with the loss of his liege lord and brother,he represented his house at the Grand Tournament in King's Landing. While in King's Landing, Lord Cerwyn was appointed by King Edderion II Stark, Second of His Name, to serve as Castellan of Winterfell and Steward of the Northern Lands. Nedger Cerwyn, in his position as Steward, led a force north to the Nightfort to retake a strategic castle along the Wall. The northern forces eventually took the keep after a siege that went on for three days, but it is said Lord Cerwyn died early on in the conflict. Family Tree *Jonelle, the "Lady of Cerwyn", - 341 AC *''Husband - Ser Kyle Condon, - 309 AC **Lord Condon Cerwyn, - 346 AC ***''Wife - ''Lady Myranda (''Reed), - 351 AC ***''Daughter'' - Lady Jonelle (Cerwyn) Branfield, b. 331 AC ****''Husband'' - Ser Maron Branfield, b. 325 AC ****''Son - Ser Kyle Branfield, b. 352 AC ****''Son - ''Barthogan Branfield, b. 356 AC ***''Son - ''Lord Robbard Cerwyn, - 370 AC ****''Wife - [[Sarra Cerwyn|Lady Sarra (Stark) Cerwyn]], b. 335 AC ****''Daughter'' - Lady Jonelle Cerwyn, b. 349 AC ***''Son'' - Lord Nedger Cerwyn, b. 337 ****''Wife'' - Lady Alysanne (Dustin) Cerwyn, b. 345 ****''Daughter - Mylla Cerwyn, b. 363 ****''Son - Walton Cerwyn, b. 366 Category:House Cerwyn Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi